20 Truths about Sakon and Ukon
by shadowphantomness
Summary: ... pretty much what the title says. For the 20 truths LJ comm.


I've wanted to join the Naruto fandom for a long time, but… it never quite worked out. I could never get inspiration to write more than a sentence, so finally I decided I might as well throw the idea for a complete fic out the window and try something. Like 20truths so here I am…

**Title: 20 Truths about Sakon and Ukon  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Fandom: Naruto**

**Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you Phantomness bows**

**Warnings: Autophagy, potential incest and shonen-ai depending on interpretation, possible OOCness **

1: When they were born, their mother loudly lamented their fate, wishing that she had a single child. It wasn't out of malice, but their father had died on a mission three months back and she had no desire to take care of a baby, much less twins. Later, when she saw Ukon's head sticking out of Sakon's shoulders just before they killed her, she would realize how ironic her words had been.

2: Despite Tayuya's insinuations, Sakon and Ukon weren't born as conjoined twins, thank you very much, though sometimes, Sakon wonders what it would have been like if they had started out that way.

3: When they were little, Sakon and Ukon didn't like being twins. But since Ukon was older and always got to pick what to wear first, he got the blue clothing and Sakon was stuck with pink.

4: Later on, Sakon realized that he rather _liked _pink, and chose to wear it as the Leader of the Sound Four, despite Ukon's protests that it was girly. Sakon responded that unless Ukon was willing to give up his lipstick, he wasn't changing. Ukon quickly conceded the point.

5: The first time the twins merged was purely on accident. It was somewhere between the schoolyard bully punching Sakon in the face and Ukon feeling pure hot rage as he caught his twin, and how nice it would be if they could both hit him.

6: They did, though the bully's startled expression as Ukon's arms poked out of Sakon's chest before slamming into him was something they would both remember for a long time.

7: The fact that they couldn't figure out how to separate afterwards was the real reason they ran away from home, because if mother couldn't love them separately, Ukon didn't think she'd love them together either.

8: Sakon spent the first night crying, even though he was going to be a shinobi and shinobi weren't supposed to feel emotions, because he was hungry, and Ukon wasn't sure how to help.

9: Ukon would give _anything_ to help his brother, kekkei genkai or no. Sakon didn't realize this until Ukon blinked his eyes open and refused to manifest after a grueling 3-week A-rank mission. He almost retched up everything he'd eaten, before he caught himself. Ukon needed those calories.

10: Tayuya asked him if he was trying to compete with Jiroubou, when she caught him in the kitchen shoveling down a sixth plate of soldier pills, and was it really safe to eat all of those at once?

11: Kabuto figured it out and gave Sakon a long lecture on eating properly, especially when using Curse Seal Level 2. Sakon took his words to heart – the thought of his brother as nothing but a disembodied head for the rest of his life was enough to give him screaming nightmares for a month.

12: The rest of the Sound Four figured out something was wrong when Sakon practically wrestled Jiroubou to the ground for a bag of potato chips. Kidoumaru was the one who put it all together, and for the rest of the mission, the twins had to deal with his pitying looks until finally, Ukon separated from Sakon and slapped the spider-nin across the face, telling him to leave them alone, they knew what they were doing.

13: That didn't stop Kidoumaru from ordering them twice as much ramen when they stopped back in Otogakure, because even with his loose clothing, he could _see_ the older twin's bones, every one of them, and it reminded him too much of Kimimaro. Sakon bitched about it, and that was when Ukon kissed him to shut him up.

14: Even after he was back to normal weight, Ukon was never quite the same, and sometimes, Sakon wondered if he would have done the same thing in his brother's place.

15: When Orochimaru learned what had happened, he gave Sakon a lecture on not wasting precious resources. Sakon didn't mind that one too much either, because he was figuring out quickly that Ukon was the only precious thing he had left.

16: Ukon spent a few weeks separate from Sakon, until he got his weight back, Kabuto said, and from then on, Sakon always packed extra rations, reminding himself that he was eating for two. Tayuya called him 'Mother' once – and then Sakon was the one who had to keep Ukon from killing her.

17: Sleeping might be the only time the twins weren't joined, because it was too much trouble to fit two heads on one pillow, Jiroubou thought, but however cute they might be, he still wished he'd never walked in when they were redefining family bonding.

18: They've never bothered finding a girl – or – boyfriend, because Ukon decided that he couldn't trust anyone with his little brother, and Sakon wasn't going to pick anyone who Ukon didn't approve of. That left each other, and neither of them _really_ minded.

19: Sometimes, Sakon wonders if they have other family – they have a kekkei genkai that must have come from _somewhere_, but mostly he doesn't worry about it. Ukon is all the family he needs.

20: After they killed her, Sakon decided that he'd need a memento, so he took their mother's necklace. Ukon didn't mind, as long as he didn't have to wear it. Besides, he reflected, before he closed his eyes, it actually looked kind of cute.

End Fic

Completed 3/27/07

Pure fanon, I'm ashamed to say hides But I wanted to create a bit of a past for the twins… and if they went too OOC, I'm sorry! And yes… if the autophagy part scares people, well, I like sacrifice? And I wanted to come up with a reason why Ukon spent most of his time inside, though I'm not too sure if, y'know, they share a digestive system. Ah well…


End file.
